The Day They Knew
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: "Mira" señaló. "Estas marcas son los días que Remus se puso enfermo, o desapareció sin dejar rastro, el año pasado y lo que llevamos de éste. ¿No te parece extraño que siempre se esfume en luna llena?"


**Ante todo, recordemos que todo lo de los "Merodeadores" surge tras saber que Lupin es un hombre lobo. Por eso, en esta historia los Señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta no existen aún, como tampoco el Mapa del Merodeador.**

 **James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Poppy Pomfrey y los demás habitantes de Hogwarts, así como el colegio, sus terrenos, su Sauce Boxeador y sus maravillosos atajos y pasadizos no me pertenecen, así que no gano dinero con esto, ni pretendo hacerlo.**

 **Bienvenidos, me llamo Drake Rhapsody y os presento:**

 **THE DAY THEY KNEW**

Hacía apenas unos días que habían llegado a Hogwarts parta comenzar su segundo curso, y Remus Lupin ya parecía encontrarse mal. El año anterior habían podido darse cuenta de que enfermaba a menudo y que nadie sabía a dónde iba cuando empeoraba. Simplemente desaparecía durante tres o cuatro días, para volver pálido, delgado, con algún arañazo que otro y la perfecta excusa. Ningún profesor parecía notar que uno de los mejores alumnos de primer curso de Gryffindor faltaba a clase demasiado a menudo; se limitaban a sonreírle y a indicarle amablemente qué era lo que se había perdido.

Pero claro, era inevitable que los amigos del muchacho se preocupasen, y más al ver que, tras el verano, no parecía que su salud hubiese mejorado lo más mínimo.

Aquella misma tarde le habían fallado súbitamente las piernas y casi había caído rodando escaleras abajo, de camino al aula de Pociones. Por suerte para él, no estaba solo.

La persona más cercana en aquel momento era Peter Pettigrew, que se apresuró a sujetarle, más por el hecho de estar justo en el escalón inferior que por tener buenos reflejos.

–¡Remus! –exclamó, llamando la atención de su otros dos amigos.

Casi al instante James Potter y Sirius Black, más altos que el pobre Peter, se pasaban los brazos de Remus por los hombros.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Rem? –preguntó James, claramente preocupado.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, como despertando de un trance.

–Estoy bien –respondió con una fingida voz de normalidad que no engañó a nadie –. Sólo ha sido un leve mareo… creo que iré a la Sala Común a echarme un rato…

Sin decir nada más se zafó de sus dos compañeros, esquivó al tercero y se encaminó hacia la Sala Común, dejándolos perplejos.

Tanto Peter como Sirius fueron a seguirle, pero James tiró de ellos hacia el aula de Slughorn, dejando que Remus se escabullera.

El primero en quejarse, una vez ante la puerta de la clase, fue Sirius:

–¡¿James, qué haces?! ¿Vamos a dejarle solo? –ah, había olvidado que Sirius estaba mil veces más cómodo cuando los cuatro estaban juntos. Casi como si temiese dejar de ser él mismo si se quedaba solo –. ¡No creí que tú fueses de los que abandonan a sus amigos!

–De todas las personas, Sirius –le recriminó exasperado James –, creí que precisamente tú te darías cuenta –Peter le miró intrigado y Sirius levemente ofendido –. Remus nos oculta algo.

–¡No! –exclamó el joven Black con toda la ironía de la que fue capaz –. ¡Pensé que estaba enfermo de verdad, no te jode…!

–¡Sirius! –exclamó James mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo; nunca se sabía quién podía escuchar sus conversaciones –. Escuchad, tengo algunas sospechas, pero nada que pueda confirmar todavía. Confiad en mí –dijo al ver que Peter abría la boca –. Sé lo que hago. Descubriremos qué le ocurre a Rem, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no podemos agobiarle.

…

Tras dejar atrás a sus amigos, Remus casi echó a correr para perderles de vista del todo. Al doblar la esquina apoyó la espalda en la pared, jadeando. Sentía el corazón a mil por hora en el pecho.

Se iban a dar cuenta… se iban a dar cuenta de lo que era…

Inspiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Aquella noche era Luna Llena.

Las Lunas Llenas siempre iban con mayúscula para el joven Remus Lupin.

El año anterior había llevado la cuenta de los días con rigurosa atención, desapareciendo del mapa justo el día antes de la Luna Llena, con el fin de que su influencia no le afectase en presencia de nadie a quien pudiera dañar.

Por supuesto no se transformaba de día, pero podía sentir cómo el astro le llamaba, cómo restaba fuerzas a su yo humano.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de asistir a clase aquel día?

Se colgó la mochila a la espalda y echó a correr, pero no a la Sala Común.

A la enfermería.

…

Aquella noche, cuando volvieron, no encontraron a Remus en su cama, como esperaban. Ni siquiera su mochila y sus libros estaban allí.

–No ha pasado por aquí –determinó James, poniéndole voz a lo que los tres pensaban –. Ha debido ir directamente a la enfermería.

–Parece que no le ha sentado muy bien el verano –comentó Sirius, preocupado –. Ya vuelve a empezar como el año pasado…

–No parecía enfermo esta mañana –recordó Peter –. Es más, me juego lo que queráis a que no está enfermo… Tiene la misma cara que cuando nos decía que iba a ver a su tía. Yo creo que simplemente la odia.

–O le tiene miedo –conjeturó Sirius –. Si es como mi madre, no le culpo.

Peter dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa.

James seguía mirando la cama vacía y perfectamente hecha de Remus, pensativo.

–Tal vez… –murmuró, pero ninguno de los dos le oyó.

Una nube se apartó, y la luz de la luna llena entró por la ventana.

Un aullido sonó fuera, más allá de los límites de Hogwarts.

…

Remus estaba raro.

Otra vez.

Se acercaba la noche de Halloween, y los cuatro amigos disfrutaban planeando cómo la pasarían aquel año. James había sugerido encantar algunas sillas para que se movieran solas dentro el dormitorio de las chicas:

–Con un poco de suerte, las oiremos gritar desde nuestro cuarto.

–¿Sólo sillas, James? –la parte superior del cuerpo de Sirius emergió de debajo de su cama, donde había estado buscando algo –. Esto podría ser mucho más gracioso…

En la mano tenía una bolsa de bolas redondas de aspecto sospechoso.

–Me las consiguió un chaval de tercero en Zonko –explicó, sacando una –. Mirad.

Dejó descansar el artículo en la palma de su mano, y al instante pareció brillar con una luz fantasmagórica, entre blanquecina y azulada. Un leve susurro nada tranquilizador surgía de ella.

–¡Eso es brillante, Sirius! –exclamó Peter, entusiasmado –. Sencillamente magnífico… ¡Impresionante!

–Bah, no me hagas tanto la pelota Peter, no voy a hacer tus deberes de Pociones –bromeó Sirius sin ocultar lo orgulloso que estaba de sí mismo.

–¡No te hacía la pelota! –protestó el muchacho, pero añadió, algo apurado –. Además, si tú no me ayudas, James puede…

–Yo paso –le cortó el aludido, que estaba examinando las pequeñas bolitas luminosas más de cerca.

Peter se volvió hacia su única salvación:

–Remus, tú… ¿Remus?

Los ojos del chico estaban clavados en aquella pequeña bolita. La luz blanquecina que emitía iluminaba su rostro, haciendo más visibles las pequeñas cicatrices que lo cubrían. Temblaba, y una fina película de sudor le cubría la frente.

Sirius y James también se habían dado cuenta. Desconcertado, Sirius cerró la mano y la tenue luz se apagó.

Remus pareció recuperarse de un extraño trance; sacudió la cabeza, se pasó la manga por la cara y se dirigió a la puerta, sin hablarles.

Sirius miró desconcertado primero su mano cerrada y luego el vano por el que había desaparecido su amigo:

–¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

Su pregunta quedó sin respuesta.

Por supuesto, nadie le vio en Halloween, y cuando volvió a aparecer, dos días más tarde, tenía una fea herida que le iba desde la mandíbula inferior hasta la clavícula, bajando por el cuello.

Ninguno de sus tres amigos le creyó cuando dijo que se lo había hecho al acercase demasiado al Sauce Boxeador, pero se cuidaron mucho de decir nada.

…

Remus estaba raro.

Otra maldita vez.

James y Sirius habían estado hablando entre ellos durante los entrenamientos de _quidditch_.

Anteriormente, Peter les había confesado que creía que a Remus le maltrataban en su casa, pero esa opción quedó descartada: habían conocido a los padres de su amigo al volver de Hogwarts el año anterior, y no parecían la clase de persona que pega a su hijo.

Sirius, el principal detractor de la propuesta de Peter, sostenía que alguien le estaba amenazando:

–Nadie con la cara de buena persona que tiene el señor Lupin pegaría a su hijo –afirmaba –. Créeme, vivo con el diablo en persona en casa. Alguien del colegio le está haciendo chantaje o algo así, y le pega para que no hable de ello con nosotros. Me juego lo que quieras a que es un Slytherin. Snivellus, probablemente.

James negó con la cabeza:

–Snivellus no se separa de Evans, y a ella le cae bien Remus. No, tiene que ser otra persona…

En aquel momento el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor les gritó, desde la otra punta del campo, que o se callaban y se ponían a entrenar en serio o les echaba del equipo. Era un farol, naturalmente, pues no podía prescindir de James, pero ambos amigos no tuvieron más remedio que dejar sus preocupaciones para más tarde.

Y aquella noche, cuando Remus volvió a desaparecer, James pasó horas examinando un mapa lunar y haciendo cálculos con su pluma en los márgenes. Peter roncaba suavemente cuando el joven se sentó a los pies de la cama de su mejor amigo y le despertó tirando de la manta.

–Mira –señaló, sin siquiera esperar a que Sirius se despertase del todo –. Estas marcas son los días que Remus se puso enfermo, o desapareció sin dejar rastro, el año pasado y lo que llevamos de éste. ¿No te parece extraño que siempre se esfume en luna llena?

Cuando logró comprender de qué le estaban hablando, el gesto de Sirius se oscureció.

–No lo creo –murmuró –. Nos lo habría contado…

–Piénsalo… –insistió James –, ¿cómo se reconoce a un hombre-lobo?

–James –Sirius le miró como si estuviese loco y extendió un dedo por cada cosa que enumeraba –. Mucho pelo. Mucha mala leche. Muchos dientes. ¿Describe eso a Rem?

–¡Transformado no, idiota! –se exasperó el chico –. Siempre que desaparece en luna llena vuelve con golpes y arañazos. Maldita sea, hoy es luna llena, y Remus no está. Y me juego lo que quieras a que cuando vuelva se pasará al menos dos noches durmiendo mal y llorando en sueños.

Las piezas fueron encajando en la mente del joven Black que, de pronto, ya no tenía tanto sueño.

Fuera, aulló un lobo, y ambos muchachos cruzaron una mirada cargada de preocupación.

…

No le dijeron nada a Peter, sólo que les ayudase a vigilar a Remus. No querían asustarle con algo de lo que ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros.

Por eso, la siguiente víspera de luna llena, Cuando Remus empezó a mostrar un comportamiento extraño, Peter, desde su sillón en la sala común de Gryffindor, les hizo una señal a sus otros dos amigos, inclinando la cabeza hacia el cuarto miembro de su pequeño grupo.

Al percibir la señal de Peter, Sirius se incorporó en el sofá en el que estaba estirado y pateó sin disimulo las piernas de James, que se sentaba un poco más allá.

Los tres observaron durante un buen rato a su amigo, lanzándose miradas preocupadas entre ellos.

Al final, fue James el que tomó la palabra, como siempre:

–Remus, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó

El aludido, que llevaba varios minutos con la mirada perdida tras los cristales de la ventana, dio un respingo y se volvió hacia ellos.

–¿Qu-qué? ¡Ah! –estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, y los tres se dieron cuenta –. Ahora que lo dices, no me encuentro del todo bien… creo que iré a la enfermería.

Inmediatamente James se levantó:

–¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

–No hace falta, gracias James.

–¡Venga! –Sirius se levantó a su vez –. Rem, parece que te vas a desmayar de un momento a otro...

–No quiero molestaros, ya lo sabéis…

Hacía tiempo que la excusa de que iba a ver a un familiar enfermo ya no tenía sentido: nadie tenía un familiar tan grave, pero viendo la apariencia frágil de Remus, cualquiera podía creer que el muchacho era de salud delicada.

–Remus, tú nunca molestas –dijo Peter en voz baja –. Ya lo sabes.

–¡Eso! –corroboró de nuevo Sirius, tirándole del brazo para levantarle –. Hazle caso al pequeñajo, Remus. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

La excusa del muchacho quedó ahogada por la protesta de Peter, que era efectivamente el más bajito de los tres.

Así, sin saber muy bien cómo, Remus se encontró arrastrado por sus tres mejores y únicos amigos a través del retrato de la Sala Común y hacia la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey salió dispuesta a regañarles por hacer tanto ruido, pero frenó en seco al verle. Mientras Sirius intentaba revolverle el pelo y Peter tironeaba de la manga de su túnica para que no escapase, James fue el único que fue consciente del intercambio de miradas entre su amigo y la mujer.

–Señor Lupin, quédese aquí para que le examine –dijo Madame Pomfrey con su habitual energía –. Y vosotros tres, volved a vuestros dormitorios.

–Pero Remus… –empezó Peter.

–Estaré bien –interrumpió en voz baja el muchacho, que parecía de pronto aliviado –. Seguro que no es nada.

Antes de que sus dos amigos pudiesen rechistar, James les cogió a ambos por las mangas de las túnicas y les arrastró fuera de la enfermería. Les arrastró a ambos hacia el dormitorio que compartían con Remus y, una vez dentro y cerradas las puertas, se arrodilló ante su baúl y empezó a rebuscar en él:

–Vamos a averiguar qué le ocurre de verdad –dijo. Se levantó, con algo en las manos –. ¿Recordáis mi capa invisible?

…

–Vamos muchacho…

Madame Pomfrey le ayudó a levantarse de la cama, le echó una manta por encima de los hombros y de la cabeza y ejecutó un rápido hechizo desilusionador sobre él.

Debajo de todas aquellas protecciones, Remus temblaba. Sentía la luna, la sentía llena y preparada para hacerle sufrir una vez más, una noche más. Aún quedaba una hora para que saliera, pero llevaba sintiéndola todo el día.

Su peor pesadilla.

Se apresuró, casi dejando atrás a Madame Pomfrey:

–¡Despacio, señor Lupin! –le increpó ésta. Luego, cuando le alcanzó, le sostuvo amablemente por los hombros –. No me deje atrás, recuerde que estoy aquí para ayudarle…

Los ojos claros del muchacho se alzaron para mirarla a través del embrujo desilusionador, cargados de miedo. Madame Pomfrey le oyó respirar con dificultad y se le encogió el corazón.

Un poco por detrás, Sirius tuvo que ahogar un grito de dolor cuando Peter le pisó por décima vez el mismo pie. James ya les había chistado varias veces, instándoles a permanecer en silencio bajo la capa de invisibilidad. El joven Black tuvo que contentarse con clavarle a su pequeño amigo los dedos en el antebrazo, a modo de silenciosa advertencia. Los tres habían crecido aquel verano, pues notaron enseguida que cabían un poco peor dentro de la capa de James. Si alguna vez tenían que salir con Remus, tendrían que tener mucho más cuidado para no descubrirse por error.

Y ahí estaban, siguiendo a la solitaria figura de Madame Pomfrey, que curvaba su brazo extrañamente alrededor de la nada.

Tranquilícese, señor Lupin –la oyeron decir –. Nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie en Hogwarts y hoy no será el día en que lo haga. Llegaremos a la cabaña en un momento.

La silueta del Sauce Boxeador les recibió, recortada contra la escasa luz procedente de la varita de Madame Pomfrey.

Una rama suelta se alzó y, tras un ligero giro de la mano de la mujer, se clavó en un nudo del tronco, tras lo cual el árbol permaneció inmóvil.

La mujer apuntó hacia la nada que había a su lado:

– _Finite_ –murmuró, y la temblorosa figura de Remus apareció junto a ella –. Usted primero, señor Lupin.

Le vieron asentir y meterse por un agujero disimulado entre las raíces, seguido de cerca por Madame Pomfrey.

Los tres se quedaron solos, a una prudente distancia del Sauce Boxeador.

–¿Y ahora qué? –susurró Peter.

–Ahora, esperamos –James tiró de sus dos amigos para que pudieran sentarse sin salir de la capa.

…

Las horas pasaron. Madame Pomfrey volvió al castillo apenas media hora después de entrar por el pasadizo, y después salió la luna. Los tres muchachos permanecieron esperando, sin hablar, sentados en la hierba.

Peter tardó poco en apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de James y quedarse dormido, roncando levemente. De cuando en cuando, un aullido lejano les recordaba por qué estaba allí.

Sirius no dejaba de cambiar de postura; se ponía de rodillas, luego se volvía a sentar con las piernas cruzadas, luego las estiraba… James contaba las nubes que cruzaban frente a la esfera lunar, luchando con el sueño.

–¿Crees que deberíamos entrar? –susurró de pronto Sirius.

James levantó la cabeza dando un respingo; se había quedado medio dormido. Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó el cuello, entumecido, y miró por encima de su hombro, pero Peter seguía dormido. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que Sirius le había preguntado algo, y esperaba respuesta:

–¿Eh? –dijo, aturdido.

–A buscar a Remus.

–Aún no –James bostezó y trató de estirarse sin despertar al chico que aún dormía apoyado en su hombro –. Cuando se esconda la luna, despertamos a Peter y entramos a buscarle.

–Hace un rato que se ha escondido la luna –la voz de su amigo sonó burlona a pesar de la preocupación –. Peter y tú habéis dormido toda la noche como dos bebés. Vamos –dijo, sacudiendo al durmiente que seguía roncando –, antes de que venga alguien más.

Había sido una suerte que nadie hubiese rondado alrededor del árbol durante la noche que ya se acababa, porque al quedarse dormido, las piernas de James se habían salido de la capa invisible.

Debían ser las cinco o las seis de la mañana, porque estaba muy oscuro. Las clases empezaban pronto, y alguien pasaría a buscar a Remus antes de que nadie más le viese, así que debían darse prisa. Sirius hizo levitar ( _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ ) la rama del árbol e inmovilizó al sauce. Se introdujeron por turnos en el agujero, primero James, luego Peter y el último Sirius, ocultando la capa en el bolsillo de su túnica.

– _Lumos_ –murmuró James, iluminando el pasadizo.

–¿Remus? ¿Estás ahí? –aventuró Peter, mirando nervioso hacia todos los lados. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y casi se le salió el corazón por la boca cuando alguien gritó tras él:

–¡Maldita sea, Peter, me has vuelto a pisar! –exclamó Sirius. Trató de alcanzar al chico para darle un capón, pero éste se escurrió hasta quedar tras James murmurando que lo sentía con voz asustada –. Eres como una rata, Pete, te escabulles por cualquier sitio… –gruñó Sirius, frotándose el pie con la pierna contraria, intentando calmar el dolor.

–Callaos los dos –protestó James –. Remus tiene que estar al final del pasadizo.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un sótano. Subieron por las escaleras, que crujieron tenebrosamente.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Sirius, elevando un poco la varita para poder examinar su entorno.

Los tres se encontraron en el recibidor de lo que parecía una casa muy antigua. No podían estar en los terrenos de Hogwarts, habían andado lo suficiente como para salir de ellos, pero tampoco parecían estar más allá de las montañas. Ninguno de los tres había estado aún en Hogsmeade, así que no podían saber que se encontraban en la que a partir de entonces sería considerada una de las casas más encantadas de Gran Bretaña.

Además de varios muebles con arañazos, había un perchero, en el que encontraron colgada una capa. James miró en el cuello, por dentro, y vio una etiqueta:

 _R. J. Lupin_

Les llegó un murmullo desde la planta de arriba. Las escaleras que subieron parecían aún más destrozadas, y el rellano que encontraron podría haber sido la residencia de un oso _gizzly_ enfurecido, a juzgar por los profundos surcos, las puertas destrozadas y los muebles mordidos y astillados.

Sin embargo había una puerta que se mantenía firme. Parecía endeble, pero sin duda alguna estaba reforzada con magia.

Al otro lado sonó un gañido y un arañar de zarpas en el suelo, y Sirius, que ya tenía la mano sobre el picaporte, la retiró despacio.

–Creo que no deberíamos… –empezó, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Peter le apartó de un empujón.

–Sirius, es sólo una puerta cerrada –sacó la varita y apuntó –. ¡ _Alohomora_!

–¡Peter, NO!

El aviso de James llegó tarde; la puerta se abrió de par en par y la criatura al otro lado se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Peter gritó cuando el hombre lobo le derribó de espaldas y le aplastó bajo su peso. Lo único que pudo ver fueron unas mandíbulas dentadas completamente rojas. Un hilo de baba y sangre se descolgó de la boca del ser, cayéndole en la cara.

–¡ _Expulso_! –reaccionó Sirius, y el lobo fue empujado hacia atrás, lejos de Peter.

Se levantó e hizo un semicírculo, dirigiéndose hacia el chico de pelo negro que le apuntaba con la varita. Echó las orejas hacia atrás y mostró los colmillos. El pelaje pardo estaba tan manchado de sangre que Peter, a sus espaldas, no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada al interior de la habitación, buscando a su víctima.

–¡Sirius! –exclamó James al ver que la bestia se disponía a atacarle –. ¡ _Lumos Lunae_!

Era un hechizo que hasta el momento les había parecido inútil, pero al ver la luz pálida que imitaba la de la luna, el hombre lobo retrocedió gimiendo, poniéndose las patas frente a los ojos.

La criatura tenía miedo.

Decidido a rematar la tarea, Peter levantó la varita, con mano temblorosa:

–¡ _Ja_ … _Jaulio_! –balbuceó.

Según la teoría que Peter había encontrado en un libro la semana anterior, una jaula encantada tendría que haber aparecido rodeando al lobo, impidiendo que les atacase. Pero Peter aún no tenía ese nivel de habilidad, y lo que ocurrió fue una explosión que envió a la criatura contra una pared, a James hacia las escaleras (no cayó por ellas porque consiguió sujetarse a la barandilla), a Sirius al suelo y a él mismo dentro de la habitación de la que había salido el lobo.

Hubo un momento de confusión. James recuperó el equilibrio, justo al borde del primer escalón, Sirius se levantó de un salto, buscando su varita, y Peter sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse del aturdimiento.

–¿Está muerto? –murmuró, esperando que sus amigos pudiesen tranquilizarle diciendo que aquella bestia no iba a volver a levantarse.

–¡Espero que no! –exclamó Sirius, pero cuando fue a acercarse a la criatura, ésta levantó levemente la cabeza, gañendo.

El hombre lobo le miró, y después a los demás, uno a uno.

Humanos… olían bien. Tal vez pudiese comérselos… tal vez…

Se hizo una luz en su cerebro. Conocía a aquellos humanos. No podía atacarles. ¿Por qué no podía atacarles?

"Porque no, bestia inmunda" dijo la molesta voz en su cerebro.

La luna ya no ejercía influencia sobre el animal, y la conciencia del muchacho estaba despertando.

¿Dónde estaba?

En la Casa de los Gritos.

¿Por qué estaban _ellos_ allí?

El animal, que por fin volvía a pensar como un ser humano, se dio cuenta de que los efectos de la Luna Llena ya habían pasado. No podía moverse, y de un momento a otro, ellos le verían… sabrían qué era…

Cerró los ojos, intentando que la oscuridad se lo llevase antes de ver sus caras cuando se diesen cuenta…

Tras comprobar que la criatura no volvería a levantarse, los tres amigos se atrevieron a echar un vistazo a la habitación de la que había salido.

La ventana estaba tapiada con tablas, por dentro y por fuera. El frío entraba a través de los resquicios, haciendo que las astillas se deslizasen por el suelo. Había marcas de garras en las cuatro paredes, y los muebles estaban destrozados, como todo lo demás en la casa.

Además, había ropa desgarrada por todo el cuarto. Peter levantó los restos de una corbata roja y amarilla, con una etiqueta en la que claramente se leía "R.J. Lupin".

–James, ¿qué…? –empezó, y sus ojillos asustados se desorbitaron cuando vieron que Sirius había salido de la habitación y se arrodillaba junto a la bestia –. ¡Sirius! ¿Te has vuelto loco?

La mano izquierda de Sirius entró en contacto con el pelo del lomo del animal. El ojo de la criatura se abrió despacio, para después rodar hacia el interior de la cuenca y quedar en blanco. El párpado cayó pesadamente.

Acababa de perder el conocimiento.

Sin duda la influencia de la luna había pasado y, aún en la oscuridad de la habitación, se dieron cuenta de que estaba herido. Cuando Sirius levantó la mano, la encontró llena de sangre.

–Peter, ve por la capa de Remus –pidió, sin mirarle. Al no oír pasos descendiendo la escalera se giró hacia él –. ¿Estás sordo?

El muchacho sostenía la corbata desgarrada entre sus manos, como petrificado.

–Peter –James le tomó por los hombros –. ¿Entiendes lo que ha pasado aquí?

Peter estalló:

–¡Ese hombre lobo ha matado a Remus!

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza. James reprimió el impulso de darle una bofetada para que dejase de gritar:

–¡No, idiota! –exclamó, zarandeándole, pero luego se dio cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño, y le soltó –. Remus es el hombre lobo –intentó explicarle –. Lo sospechaba, pero tenía que confirmarlo…

Por la cara que tenía Peter, James casi pudo ver las piezas encajando en la cabeza de su amigo. Del pánico pasó a la extrañeza, y de ésta a una expresión consternada:

–Ah… pero…

–Tendríamos que haberte contado nuestras sospechas, pero creímos…

–Peter, por favor –Sirius les miró con urgencia –. Se va a transformar.

Efectivamente, el pelo estaba empezando a desaparecer, revelando aún más heridas de las que se veían a simple vista. Peter bajó corriendo las escaleras y regresó con la capa de Remus. Aún con miedo, se acercó al hombre lobo inconsciente en el suelo y le echó por encima la capa.

La transformación no fue agradable.

Los huesos crujieron y chirriaron, moviéndose claramente bajo la piel. Las garras empezaron a encoger, y el pelo desapareció por completo. Lo más desagradable fue ver la cara humana de Remus retorcerse en un rictus de dolor mientras los colmillos volvían a su estado original.

Pronto, lo que sostenía Sirius ya no era una criatura peligrosa, sino un chico de doce años, herido, inconsciente y completamente desnudo bajo la capa.

James se arrodilló junto a ellos y apartó el pelo de la frente del muchacho, haciendo una mueca al notar una nueva herida que le recorría un lado de la nariz.

–Esto es horrible –musitó Peter –. ¿Y lo ha mantenido en secreto todo este tiempo?

–Ponte en su lugar, Pete –por primera vez desde que le conocían, Sirius estaba serio, muy serio –. Seguramente creyó que no lo entenderíamos.

Peter miró al suelo:

–A mí me da miedo… –dijo, pero se apresuró a levantar las manos cuando vio las miradas que le echaron los otros dos –. ¡Pero lo superaré! ¡Lo digo en serio! No es justo que tenga que pasar por esto solo…

James asintió y palmeó la espalda de su amigo, sin apartar la vista del rostro herido de Remus. Peter le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

Un crujido abajo hizo que se sobresaltasen:

–¡Hay alguien en el sótano! –susurró con urgencia y se puso de pie –. ¡Sirius, la capa!

–¡No podemos dejarle así! –rebatió el joven, pero James le levantó del brazo y se encontró sosteniendo las varitas de sus dos amigos mientras éstos arrastraban a Remus al interior del cuarto. Antes de salir, Peter se llevó la capa, murmurando una disculpa; la prenda no estaba destrozada, y no querían despertar sospechas.

Los tres se ocultaron bajo la capa. Madame Pomfrey apareció por las escaleras en el preciso instante en que James cerraba la puerta y murmuraba " _¡Fermaportus!_ " para cerrarla mágicamente.

Madame Pomfrey pasó junto a ellos sin percibirles, haciendo aparecer en el aire una camilla. Apuntó hacia la puerta con la varita e hizo aparecer una manta sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Remus.

–Creí haber dejado abajo la capa… –murmuró para sí misma. Después, con un cuidado y una ternura que sorprendió a los tres chicos ocultos, acarició la cara de su amigo inconsciente –. Pobre muchacho… ha sido una noche dura, ¿verdad?

Subió el cuerpo de Remus a la camilla, cubierto con la manta, y empezó a bajarlo por las escaleras.

Le pareció oír un ruido de alguien que bajaba tras ella, pero no le dio importancia.

Las casas antiguas crujían a menudo.

…

Nadie preguntó por Potter y Black durante las clases de aquel día: no sería la primera vez que decidían saltárselas. Los profesores que se dieron cuenta, se limitaron a restarles diez puntos a Gryffindor y a seguir con sus lecciones. Y en cuanto a Pettigrew, todos dieron por supuesto que, o aquella vez se había dejado convencer y que estaría con sus otros dos amigos, o de verdad se encontraba indispuesto.

La ausencia de Lupin, sin embargo, les hizo fruncir el ceño y después suspirar con lástima, pues todo el personal docente de la escuela sabía dónde se encontraba aquel pobre muchacho.

Realmente, si hubiesen mirado en el dormitorio que los cuatro compartían, habrían descubierto a los tres primeros tirados sobre las camas, con las túnicas del día anterior aún puestas y sin embargo, ninguno de los tres descansó apropiadamente, James se dio cuenta de ello cuando tropezó en la puerta de las duchas con las ojeras de Sirius y la cara de sueño de Peter.

Eran más de las dos de la tarde cuando bajaron a las cocinas a pedirles a los elfos que les diesen algo de comer.

Ninguno de los tres dijo mucho. Comieron en silencio y después, utilizando la capa de James, se dirigieron a la enfermería.

Parecía vacía, pero al fondo del todo, junto a la ventana, había una cama oculta tras unas cortinas y un biombo.

Remus Lupin seguía allí, la vista fija en la ventana como si no tuviese fuerzas para mirar hacia otro sitio. Muchas de las heridas de la cara ya eran sólo rasguños, pero tenía ambas muñecas vendadas y la mano izquierda entera, y sabían que bajo la ropa había más vendajes, porque habían visto las heridas del hombre lobo.

–Rem.

Se sobresaltó.

Por su gesto de dolor, adivinaron que no podía moverse bien del todo. Observó con una expresión muy cercana al pánico cómo James, Sirius y Peter aparecían de la nada y rodeaban su cama, James sentándose a un lado, Sirius al otro, y Peter en el espacio que quedaba libre a los pies. Sus peores temores se vieron confirmados por sus caras.

Lo sabían.

Le habían visto.

Su respiración se aceleró, y deseó tener las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y echar a correr, pero no pudo.

De un momento a otro, alguno de ellos le diría que su amistad se había acabado. Vio a James abrir la boca, y se preparó para lo peor.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

Le miró, desconcertado. A su otro lado, Sirius le apoyó con cuidado la mano en el hombro:

–Tienes una cara… –sonrió a medias el chico –. No te preocupes, no estás más feo que antes, sólo tienes un par de arañazos más.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Hasta Peter le estaba sonriendo.

Abrió la boca, pero no le obedeció la voz. En su lugar, salió un sollozo ahogado.

James se apresuró a ayudarle a incorporarse. Remus se llevó una mano a la cara y se cubrió con ella. Por debajo de los dedos se escurrieron las primeras lágrimas.

–M-me habéis visto… –pudo decir entre hipidos –. M-me ha-habéis visto…

Peter, el más sensible de los tres, se echó a llorar casi al mismo tiempo. Sirius se estaba mordiendo tan fuerte el labio que James temió que se hiciese sangre. Él mismo no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Apretó la mano que Remus aún mantenía sobre la cama, y casi lamentó haberlo hecho, pues el muchacho emitió un quejido al sentir una punzada de dolor.

–Rem, nosotros… –empezó, y notó un nudo en la garganta –. Estábamos preocupados por ti y te seguimos. Lo siento…

–No nos importa –interrumpió entonces Sirius. Le temblaba la voz –. No nos importa lo que seas. ¿Acaso creías que te íbamos a dejar tirado? –le miró directamente a los ojos y le sostuvo por los hombros –. Nunca, ¿me oyes? No tienes que pasar esto solo. Nosotros…

Se interrumpió cuando Remus, juntando sus escasas fuerzas, le abrazó y siguió llorando, empapando el frente de su túnica. Azorado, Sirius abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y al final palmeó con cuidado la espalda de su amigo, sacudida por los sollozos.

–Creí… –oyeron que decía –. Creí que… no querríais volver a verme…

–¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si dejásemos de hablarte por tu… pequeño problema peludo? –sonrió James, rodeándole también la espalda con los brazos.

Esto sólo sirvió para que Remus llorase aún más fuerte y Peter se uniese al abrazo de grupo.

En aquel momento, rodeado por los brazos de sus tres mejores amigos, Remus Lupin se sintió la persona más afortunada sobre la faz de la tierra.

Oyeron un ruido de pasos que se acercaban, y el chico se separó de ellos, secándose las lágrimas con la manga del pijama.

–Marchaos –susurró –. No quiero que os descubran… Vamos, idos. Os veré en la Sala Común.

Los tres se levantaron y James empezó a ponerles la capa por encima. Los ojos de Remus pasaron de las mejillas llenas de lágrimas de Peter a la sonrisa de James y el temblor de las manos de Sirius.

–Chicos –dijo, muy bajito. James se detuvo, con la capa suspendida sobre ellos –. Gracias.

El chico sonrió bajo sus gafas:

–No las des, Rem. Recupérate pronto.

Desaparecieron.

Recorrieron la enfermería esquivando a Madame Pomfrey por los pelos y salieron al corredor.

James oyó a alguien aspirar fuerte por la nariz, y creyó que se trataba de Peter, que aún seguía secándose las lágrimas. Para su sorpresa, el sonido procedía de Sirius.

–¿Tú también, Black? –le dijo, intentando disimular la humedad en sus propios ojos tras el reflejo de sus gafas.

Sirius se pasó la manga por la cara y le miró ceñudo:

–Bah –farfulló –. Cállate, Potter.

 **¡Travesura realizada!**


End file.
